


Let me Watch

by hoaxsuicide (orphan_account)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Sherlock, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Voice Kink, sherlock likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hoaxsuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I don’t mind watching.” Sherlock interrupted, maybe a bit too soon. John clamped his mouth shut, a blush rising in his cheeks.</em><br/>Sherlock only grinned and sat back slightly, watching John's reaction carefully.<br/>Sherlock may not be in the mood for sex right now, but that's not to say he won't enjoy watching.<br/>Day 4 of the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie (literally) I really should be in bed right now but oh well!  
> this is day 4 of the [30 Day nsfw challenge](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version) : Masturbation

Sherlock hummed in content as John kissed up the length of his neck, peppering his lips over the jugular and stopping to take his time on gently caressing the hollow of his throat.

Sherlock never once took his eyes of the television but that’s not to say he was interested in it, his attention was fully distracted by John's mouth as it continued its journey up to behind his ear, nipping at the lobe slightly.

It was obvious what John wanted, he always got like this when they’d had a particularly stressful day. Sherlock loved John, he really did. He would even go as far as listing off all the cliché metaphors to describe just how much he loved John but today, today he wasn’t getting that usual, fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Sherlock had had a long day, he was tired and his demi-sexual libido had gone off line for the moment, one might even say he was having a ‘dry spell’.

John slyly squeezed the top of Sherlock’s thigh, sliding his fingers slowly towards his hot crotch whilst focusing on nibbling at the junction of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock sighed once more and squirmed, taking John's hand and turning towards him.

John looked a bit confused at first before promptly melting into the kiss that Sherlock was offering, humming against his lips as Sherlock brushed some of his short hair behind one ear. He pulled away from the kiss after a while, taking Sherlock's face in his hands with an open expression.

“You not in the mood?” he muttered, not unfamiliar with Sherlock's unsteady libido. Sherlock gave him a warm but apologetic smile, leaning into the touch of his hand in his hair.

“Sorry…” he started but John almost immediately cut him off.

“No, no, no, _god_ no, don’t you be sorry, it’s absolutely fine.” He exclaimed gently, moving his hand down to cup Sherlock's face. Sherlock nodded slightly, feeling relieved and lucky that he would have a partner that understands his slippery sexuality.

He drew his eyes down to John’s crotch, seeing a tent flagging slightly in the material of his pyjama bottoms (Sherlock's pair). John noticed his look and cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable.

“Look, its fine, don’t feel bad ab-”

“I don’t mind watching.” Sherlock interrupted, maybe a bit too soon. John clamped his mouth shut, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Sherlock only grinned and sat back slightly, watching John's reaction carefully. John held his gaze and then did the same, a grin spreading onto his face also.

“Okay, but I might need you to give me some inspiration…” he paused for a minute, carefully surveying his now quickly hardening cock before spitting onto his palm, “…If you know what I mean?”

Sherlock did, he knew that John loved the sound of his voice and he wasn’t about to disappoint, he also knew that spit made a terrible lubricant and since he was the one here without an embarrassingly large erection, he quickly got up off the sofa.

“Wait there.” he ordered, John nodded in response.

 

He threw the lube in John's direction upon returning and settled himself back down onto the settee. John looked at him thankfully, uncapping the lube and squeezing some onto his still slicked up palm, the more lubricant the better after all.

“Right then…” Sherlock purred, dropping his voice into a low growl. John’s attention was immediately brought to him and Sherlock didn’t fail to miss the slight twitch his cock gave. “I want you to wrap your hand around the base, just keeping it there for now” He paused, watching John do so, “that’s it, just like that, good boy.”

John whimpered, totally under the influence of Sherlock's caramelised voice as he did what he was told, relishing in both the pleasure and the praise as he pulled down the waistband of his trousers and wrapped his warm palm around himself.

“Okay, next, just give yourself a long, tight stroke but only once.” Sherlock's voice went straight to his cock as he growled in approval, praising John once again for being such an obedient boy. His stomach muscles fluttered with the pleasure and he closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to continue into a steady rhythm. “Now stroke the head of your cock, use your palm to get it nice and slick for me.”

John moaned, canting his hips up as he did so, his warm, slick palm created friction over the sensitive head of his cock, making him jerk violently as he continued the motion, after all Sherlock hadn’t told him how many times he could do it.

“Hmmm, you like that don’t you?” he purred, his voice sounding closer now, his warm breath skating out against John's neck making the hairs stand on end. He cracked his eyes open to focus on what he was doing, witnessing the heady image of his wet palm swirling over the swollen glans of his cock.

He raised his eyes to meet Sherlock's sharp blue ones, the pupils blown wide with lust but still no hint of arousal there. Not today anyhow. The detective cupped his face and John leant into him, desperate to take those plush lips into his mouth.

“No, not yet.” Sherlock chided and dipped under John's chin to lap at his neck, breathing over the shell of his ear to give the next order. “Now I want you to rub your thumb over your foreskin, bringing it up and over the glans and repeating until I say so.”

John was a little reluctant to stop with the painfully good, circular caress but it seemed that he couldn’t say no to Sherlock and his devilish voice. He groaned, the foreskin creating a dizzying friction that made the pressure at his spine slowly build. He bucked up into his hand and felt Sherlock grin against his neck as he assaulted it with kisses.

“Oh, oh god Sherlock, please I need to come, help me come.” John pleaded intentionally dirty into Sherlock's ear, the detective let out a shaky breath as he ran a hand up the outside length of John's thigh, not wanting to influence John's pleasure too much.

“My, my, so close already? Well then I give you permission to bring yourself to orgasm.” He purred, the rumblings striking low in John's chest and making a jolt of pleasure shoot up his cock.

Almost immediately, John began to pump, closing his fist tight around his cock and thrusting up into it as Sherlock continued to mutter praise into his ear, nipping at his neck and caressing his thighs.

“Oh fuck!” John moaned, feeling that pressure tightening and tightening.

“You’re such a good man.” Sherlock was saying directly into John's ear, his hand raking through his short hair. “So kind and nice, always respecting others. I love seeing you like this, you’re so hot like this.” He continued and John whined, working his cock faster in his hand as he neared his orgasm, floating on the bliss that was Sherlock's baritone.

“Oh Sherlock, I’m so close, please…” John encouraged him to continue, his vision fading out around the edges as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pleasure.

“Such a good doctor, such a _very_ good doctor.”  Sherlock hummed, losing himself in his overwhelming love for John. John's stomach muscles clenched, his hips rising off the settee and suddenly he felt Sherlock’s warm palm on him, bringing him to an instant orgasm.

He moaned loudly, his vision going white even behind his eyelids and onslaught of pleasure after pleasure hit him in waves until his fingertips were tingling.

After a while, he felt Sherlock move away from him, brushing his fringe off his sweaty forehead before sitting back. John came down from his orgasm slowly, panting on the settee with his trousers half way down his thighs and come coating his hand and shirt. He smiled breathlessly at Sherlock who smiled back.

“Thanks for that…” he said, stretching out slightly. Sherlock smiled wider and a small blush crept onto the apple of his cheeks.

“No problem.” He replied, getting up. “Tea?”

“Uhm…yeah please…” John grinned, looking down at himself and surveying the mess, “And a towel might be nice as well?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, please comment cus it makes my day!  
> Follow me on tumblr at [hoaxsuicide](http://hoaxsuicide.tumblr.com)


End file.
